Death & Rebirth
by Gunmare
Summary: Ise dies from Samael's curse and Ddraig goes to his next host before the Great Red could come save them. Now a new path waits for both Issei and his Sekiryuutei successor as they became the Allied Force's only hope to face Cao Cao and his newly reform Khaos Brigade. Issei X Harem, OC X OC Harem Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Death in the Family

_**Death & Rebirth**_

* * *

**In the celebration of the welcoming Spring season, I decided to publish a new story that I felt that it was needed to be published. I'm still working on my other project, Guardian Angel, the Issei x Akeno story, which should come this summer, but can't keep any promises and A Second which the next chapter should be coming out in the end of the month. **

* * *

_Issei dies from Samael's curse and Ddraig goes to his next host before the Great Red could come save them. It's a story in what could happen if the Great Red came in too late to save the Oppai Dragon. _

* * *

**Chapter 01: Death in the Family**

…The crumbling field.

I'm walking…in that field… But I don't have the strength to walk any more…

I'm going forward…while having Ophis lend me her shoulder… It's the effect of the curse…

…It's truly ironic since I'm having Ophis help me when I came to rescue her…

…My eyesight is getting blurry. …That's weird, since I'm not even sleepy.

…I don't feel the pain…from Samael's curse now…

It doesn't hurt…nor is it painful…

[Partner! It's almost time! Azazel and the others are probably about to open the Dragon Gate for us! Then the only thing left for them is to summon us!]

…Ddraig. I know it… Let's go on…

…Oh yeah, what should I do once I get home…? Reflect on…what I did wrong for the promotion test with everyone…?

…Oh yeah…we still have the mid-semester test as well…

…Once I get…home, I will first…

"…Hey Ophis." I called out to her quietly.

Ophis tilt her head in confusion after I called her name.

"What do you want to do once you return…?" I asked her.

"Return? I, do not have any place to return to," She reminded me. "The dimensional gap, I do not have the power to return to it."

"…Then you can return…to my place…" I told her.

"The house of Sekiryuutei?"

"…Yeah, that's right," I affirmed. "If you were able to get along with…Asia…and Irina…then you can get along with…everyone else as well…"

My legs…won't go any further…

Huh…? My sight…goes to the side…and then up…

…Did I fall down…? No, I can't even tell that…

"…Ophis, have you ever…fallen in love with someone…?"

…What am I saying…?

However…I can see…that beautiful…crimson hair…in my mind…

[Partner, get a hold of yourself! Everyone is waiting for you!]

…Yeah I know…

…Asia…is a cry-baby so I have to return quickly…

…Akeno-san…is a very fragile person…even if she looks like that…and Koneko-chan…I'm glad she's getting along with Ravel…

…Xenovia…and Irina…I remember when they were enemies at first…

"Ddraig, this person has the curse circulating through his entire body. —He's at his limits."

[I know that, Ophis! I already know that! But he won't die! This man has always kept on standing up!]

…Rossweisse-san…Gasper…hurry and come…home…

…Azazel-sensei…Kiba…Matsuda, Motohama…my important…

[Let's go home! Partner! What are you doing! Stand up! You always stood up!]

…Sairaorg-san…Vali…I still…want to fight…you guys…

…Rias…the one I love…

《—Ise, come back to me.》

…I'm glad that…I confessed to her…

…I will definitely…return to…your…side…

"I love you Rias…"

I'm glad…that I could at least…say that…

"…Ddraig, this person isn't moving."

[…Yeah.]

"…Ddraig, you are crying?"

[…Yeah.]

"I, only knew him for a short time."

[…Yeah.]

"He wasn't a bad person. —He was my first friend."

[…Yeah, it was fun. …Hey, Ophis. No, this man's last friend.]

"What is it?"

[Can you listen to my story for a bit, before I move on to a new host?]

"Okay."

[I want you to remember this man forever. Let me talk about him…]

"Was he a good Sekiryuutei?"

[Yeah, this is the story about the man who was the best Sekiryuutei.]

* * *

In front of me, Kiba Yuuto, there is a ritual being performed by Azazel-sensei along with the help of the former Dragon-King Tannin-sama.

"The preparation of the summoning magic circle is complete. We will open the Dragon-Gate." Sensei said as magic circle started to glow.

We, the Gremory group, and those who are involved are at the place where the promotion of Mid-class devils test took place.

We were on the transportation floor. Azazel-sensei drew a magic-circle to call dragons on the whole floor of the basement. He's trying to open the Dragon-Gate in order to call out Ise-kun. Kuroka is also helping with that. After the battlein the artificial dimension, we moved to a place where we could draw a magic-circle to summon Ise-kun, and are currently opening the Dragon-Gate to summon Ise-kun by force.

We called the former Dragon-King, Tannin-sama immediately for his assistance in opening the Dragon-Gate. Of course, the Hakuryukou (White Dragon Emperor), Vali, is waiting at the side of the magic-circle while enduring the damagecaused by Samael's curse. Buchou and my comrades are looking at them with anxious expressions.

After that, the monsters created by the "Annihalation Maker" in the artificial dimension appeared in the Underworld and they have begun their attacks on each of the main area's of towns.

The counter-attack squads have already been deployed by both the devils' side and the fallen-angels' side…. But they are having a hard time due to the large area they have to cover and the formidable monsters. Apparently the monsters are creating more anti-monsters by themselves while they are advancing forward. Then the remnants of the Old-Maou factions joined them and began to attack towns and villages that were along the routes of the gigantic monsters.

The God from the realm of the dead, Hades, was helping both the Old-Maou faction and the Hero-faction from behind the scenes. He was sticking his evil hands around to the point where even the Hero-faction was fooled by him. A scheme Hades probably made so he could cause a blow to the devils, fallen-angels or other factions…. As a result, because of Hades' actions the gigantic monsters have appeared in the Underworld.

Right about now, he's probably looking at this situation with glee.

I'm also worried about Ophis's power that was stolen by Cao Cao. The birth of a new Ophis by using that power….

The situation is gradually growing so serious that it seems like the Maou-sama are persuading each of the factions… But the existence of Cao Cao who holds the holy-spear that can even take down God is a looming threat, and they couldn't get cooperation from the superior-beings.

A spear that can kill Maou and God.

If a God from a certain faction or the Maou was to be killed by that spear, the status quo of the factions will be overturned. Having that in mind, it became hard for the higher-ups to move. Due to that, young devils with power like us and the teams of Ultimate-class devils received the mission to take down the monsters.

We are devils with great power. We have to proceed forward and fight since Maou-sama cannot battle. Sairaorg Bael is also heading out.

There are reinforcement squads dispatched from those factions who we have alliances with:

From the Heavens, the "Brave Saints".

From the fallen-angel sides, the Sacred Gear possessors.

From Northern Europe, the Valkyrie squads.

They have responded to the crisis of the Underworld…the devils side. Since the Gods and Maou cannot move, the people below them have to.

Xenovia and Irina-san successfully told the circumstances to the higher ups of each faction. I heard that they are currently in heaven repairing Durandal.

But at this rate, the monsters will destroy the capital located in the Maou's territory. The evacuation of the civilians had already started, but it's a grave situation as we don't know if we will make it in time.

….We need your power Ise-kun. The time for you to use the power of the Sekiryuutei for the Underworld has come. There are many children in the capital waiting for you to come! That's why please come back!

"….Yes! It's connected!" Sensei shouted and the magic-circle started to glow!

The jewel of Fafnir that Sensei held glowed in a golden colour. Vali's body also emitted a white-light. Tannin-sama's body also glowed in a purple colour. And the light spread throughout the whole floor….

I blocked the dazzling light with my hands, and the light stopped.

We then looked at the centre of the magic-circle.

At the centre of the magic-circle, what appeared was…. 8 evil pieces of "Pawn".

….. Eh….? Wh…what does this mean….? I couldn't understand this phenomenon. What's in front of me isn't Ise-kun but….."Evil-Pieces". That's it.

And those "Evil-Pieces" have the same crimson colour as the evil pieces that Buchou had….. But it isn't Ise-kun.

Ise-kun isn't there. Instead there are only 8 "Pawn" pieces….

For a moment, we didn't know what this meant. Sensei dropped lifelessly onto his knees and hit the floor.

"…..You idiot….!" With the words Sensei let out, we started to realize what happened. Akeno-san sat on the spot lifelessly. Buchou went into a daze while standing.

"…..Where's Ise-san? …..Eh?" Asia-san said it with a puzzled expression. Ravel-san hugged onto Koneko-chan who wasn't showing any reaction and she started to shake her head really hard saying "No…." while weeping….

….You are not fair, Ise-kun. Just to return the evil-pieces…

….You said you would definitely come back….. The tears that are falling down from my cheeks didn't stop for a while.

That day, we lost Ise-kun…

* * *

"Well, well. Look what we have here."

"It's been a long time Hades."

"What do you want?"

"I want to soul of Issei Hyoudou."

"The late soul of this generation's Sekiryuutei? What would you do with someone like him? He's no longer the Sekiryuutei and the Boosted Gear has gone to the new host as we speak."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Alright I'll let you have his soul, but I want something in return."

"I thought so. That's why I thought of bringing this to you."

"Wait! That isn't that..."

"The Scythe that once belong to the Apocalyptic Horseman Death? It is."

"You're willing to give away an ancient artifact like Scythe of Death for a useless soul?"

"That's right. I think its a fair trade. So how about it? The soul of the late Sekiryuutei for my scythe that once belong to the reaper who was far more powerful than you were."

"Hmm... Alright, I'll trade his soul for the scythe. But let me warn you. There will be no trade back. The moment you give me that scythe, you'll never get it back."

"That's fine. That boy's soul is more useful to me than this old scythe anyways."

* * *

_"Ise!"_

_"Ise-san!"_

_"Ise-kun!"_

_"Ise-kun!"_

_"Ise-senpai!__"_

_"Ise!"_

_"Ise-kun!"_

_"Ise-senpai!"_

_"Ise-kun!"_

_"Ise-sama!" _

_"Ise!" _

It's this dream again.. In this dream there blonde hair girl with curly drill like hair, a sliver hair woman with low happiness, a cross-dressing blonde foreign boy with a social problems, a girl who proclaimed herself as an angel, a girl who has more brawn than brain, a white hair petite girl that have adorable cat ears that match her hair, a handsome man, a beautiful black hair woman, an innocent blonde nun, a young man with black hair and golden blonde bangs, and her... a girl with beautiful long red hair.

We were all hanging out in a classroom of an old school building for club activates. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves

And you know the strangest thing of them all... I don't know a single one of them. And these guys are keep referring me as Ise person. Is that me? Am I Ise?Is he me? I don't remember.

[No... He's not you. And you're not him.] A voice behind me said.

Huh? Who-Uwaa!

The sound didn't come out from my mouth, but I'm really shocked within my heart.

Of course. Anyone will be scared if a gigantic monster appears right in front of them.

It has big eyes. The colour of its eyes is red like a blood. A jaw that comes up to its ears, where lots of sharp fangs are growing out.

There is a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales that covers its body is red like a magma.

It has thick arms and legs like those of a gigantic tree. The claws look very sharp and terrifying.

More than that, its pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes this giant monster look even bigger.

In front of me there is…a gigantic monster…and out of all the things I know, the thing that resembles it the most is a—.

—Dragon.

It seems like it knows what I'm thinking even though I can't speak, and it seems like the monster, a Dragon, which is in front of me lifts its mouth up a bit.

[This dream is the memories are of him... the predecessor before you.]

Predecessor what is he talking about? Also he seems to be depress. But why? Does it have to do with this 'Ise' person? Wait, is this Ise person my predecessor?

[That's right. He's your predecessor and you're his successor. It's an honor to meet you, new partner. Let's us speak again soon.]

"Wait! I don't know what you're talking about! I want to know-" I stopped talking the moment I reached out to the fading red dragon with my left hand. My left arm... it's covered in red scales and it looks very abnormal because it has really sharp claws growing out from it.

* * *

**I know what you want to say, "WTF!" Issei is no longer the Sekiryuutei and who is this presuming Mary-Sue/Gray-Stu OC? Don't tell me that this MF is going to replace Issei and have his harem?" **

**Let me make some clarification. **

**1) Issei is still the main protagonist of this story-along with the new Sekiryuutei OC- and he'll keep the same girls in his harem, but he's no longer the Sekiryuutei.**

**2)This protagonist will have his OWN OC Harem. There no way I'm going to have the ORC girls, who lost their beloved Issei, to part of his Harem. I don't have the guts to do it! Plus he won't be joining the Gremory peerage! (For now. I haven't figure it out.) **

**3) The Apocalyptic Horseman of the Bible are also making their appearance into this story, which you just saw the the Scythe of Death in it. Are we going to see Conquest, War, and Famine? I won't say anything.  
**

**4)I feel like talking. So Pay Attention. **

**5) If you haven't read my beloved story, "High School DxD: A Second Chance" then read it! **

**In the next chapter of Death & Rebirth **

**An alternate conclusion of the Monster Crisis... The whereabouts of Ise's soul... A boy with no memories who wakes up in an abandon factory... Spirit of War... **

**Next time in Death & Rebirth: Rebirth**

**Cao Cao: If you want a name then I'll give you one. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**Well here the first chapter of Death & Rebirth. I don't own DxD, if I did I would have added the Four Horseman of the ****Apocalypse. **

* * *

**Chapter 02: Rebirth**

…..Una… Was I sleeping…?

The place I, Hyoudou Issei, woke up to see an unfamiliar ceiling after I saw a weird dream. A dream where I was encouraging Kiba who was fighting against Siegfried. He seemed like he was in trouble so I think I lent him Ascalon….. The others also didn't look happy so I encouraged them as well! There was another weird dream I had when I was sleeping. Many children were crying. When I asked them why, they told me they were crying because they were scared of the big monsters. That's why I told the children. That I would appear when they draw a circle and press the middle by saying [Zoom Zoom Iyaaan!]

…Huh. Where is this place…?

When I looked around, there fancy wooden furniture everywhere like the one in mine, Asia, and Rias's bedroom? Am I back in my house? I'm not sure, but I'm on top of a nice comfortable bed and I'm in my birthday suit. When I look up, the coloring of the ceiling was different. Wait, is this hell? If I remember, I went after Shalba who took Ophis and I tried to save her…. And then what happened? I was trying to go home….. I beat Shalba and…huh? Did I win and brought Ophis back home with me? My memories are blurry.

There was a sound of a door opening. I turn my groggy head to the door where a beautiful young maid with auburn hair and hazel eyes smiled.

"Ara, you're awake," she said with a small giggle. "I'll be right back. I need to inform my master that you're finally awoken from your slumber. Just take it easy okay~."

Shortly after she said that, the maid left the room and closed the door of the bedroom, leaving me stupefied.

What the hell!? I'm definitely not back home at all! What happen after my fight against Shalba? Wait, I remembered getting hit from a arrow that had blood of Samael! W-Was Ophis and I rescued by that m-maid's master per chance? If that's the case, where is Ophis? I quickly look down into my to my left hand.

Hey Ddraig, do you remember anything that happen after our fight with Shalba?

...

Ddraig? Come on Ddraig! Don't act if you can't hear me! I'm asking you did anything happen after our fight with-

"Save your breathe," a voice sneaked up beside me, causing me to cringe. "Ddraig won't respond to you because you're no longer the Sekiryuutei."

I flinched before turning to the owner of the voice beside me. There right, sitting next to me was a young dark skin man with short messy white hair and golden eyes. He wore a white suit that matches his hair, a white top hair that goes well with a suit, and have a white cane.

I quickly pulled the sheets on my bed to cover myself after noticing the presence of this man. H-How did long was he standing right next to me? Why didn't I noticed his presence befor-

I quickly realized something.

"What did you mean that I'm no longer the Sekiryuutei?" I asked, unable to comprehend what this man just said to me.

The white suited man closed his eyes and slowly inhaled some air. When he reopened his eyes, they had a reluctant look in the them. "I don't know how to say this, but Issei Hyoudou, you've died from Samael's curse and went to the afterlife."

My skin tone turned ghostly pale after hearing that as I felt something heavy hit my my heart hard.

"I-I-I'm dead..." I assumed, shuddering the thought that I'm no longer part of living.

"Well that exact isn't-"

"…..How can this be!? If I'm no longer alive, I can't have sex with Riaaaaaas!" I screamed, interrupting the white suited man while holding down my head! Holy shit! I can't touch any oppai if I'm dead!? None of Rias's and Akeno-san's oppai and Asia's oppai which is still developing!? You must be kidding me that I can't touch them anymore!

"...Eh? Is that your reaction...?" the white suited asked as his right eye began to twitch in disdain.

"It's not "Eh?"! This is a matter of life and death!" I complained solemnly "I got into a relationship with Rias, but I can't do erotic stuff If I'm dead! I can't touch those breasts with my hands if I'm a spirit! I can't grope them! It was better if my spirit disappeared! How are you telling me to have sex with just my spirit?"

Not just Rias! I still haven't touched enough of Akeno-san's oppai either! Asia's and Koneko-chan's oppai's are getting started right now you know? Just looking at them is the worst thing that can happen! Maybe it might not be bad if they go inside their bodies like a ghost and say "Aaaah, Ise's spirit is so cold that I'm feeling it"…? No that isn't good!? I want to feel them with my own skin!

"You are telling me I can't make babies with Xenovia anymore!" I continued to rant. "Shit! I also wanted to make babies with Irina! Geez, I don't care if I can only do ghost sex now! God damn it! So it should be okay if I can feel oppai as a spirit right!?"

"Ah… Ummm. You know..." The man next spoke in a hesitant tone that he's trailing off.

"What is it!" I shouted. I'm in a shock right now because I'm dead! What else can there be!? "I'm really depressed right now! Talk to me afterwards! Shiiiit! I thought I was going to go home after beating that fraud Maou Shalba…. Ah. Where is Ophis anyway? I remained in the artificial dimension to save her."

I quickly regain my cool to examined the room to see that there is no where but me and this man.

"The "Infinite" isn't here." The white suited man confessed.

"Wait, where is she then?"

"She's somewhere in the Dimensional Gap with the "Dreams"."

Dimensional Gap!? Dreams!? Wait a minute...

"She's with the Great Red!?" I exclaimed.

"Yup." The man affirmed it with a nod. "The Great Red will protect her from the Khaos Brigade."

"That's good to hear." I gave out a sigh of relief. Well I can put one of my worries to rest. Maybe this is for the best for now I guess. Maybe Ophis might make up with the Great Red for saving her life. I know she isn't ignorant enough to be still hold a urge against the Great Red for saving her at least right?

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_*Tap, Tap, Tap*_

As the Great Red swims through the Dimensional Gap, a black hair girl dressed in golita fashion clothes sat on of his head, patting on his red rough skin.

"I shall defeat the Great Red," she proclaimed loudly.

The Great Red rolled his eyes in response of Ophis's declaration as if it was nothing more than a bluff and continued swimming in Dimensional Gap.

* * *

_Back to Issei_

Yup Ophis should be definitely smarter to bite the hand who saved her.

"Is there anything else you want to know what happen to the world after you death?" the white suited man asked, changing his sitting posture.

Anything I want to know... Actually...

"What happen to the Underworld?" I asked immediately. "I remembered that Shalba forced that Leonardo kid of the Hero Faction to create these monsters and send them to create havoc in the underworld."

"Oh your curious to what happen to the Monster Crisis in the underworld then." the white suited man beamed as if my question was something to smile about. He snapped his finger and magic circle appeared right at the mirror of the drawer a cross from me. An imagine appeared.

A punch of gigantic monsters that are rampaging in each capital of the Underworld. Judging from the amount of time that has passed, it wouldn't be weird for the monsters to have already arrived at the important locations.

But what appeared on the screens were Devils and alliances from other factions putting up a good fight against them.

The reporter reports about it happily from a helicopter. One of the monsters is receiving critical damage from the warriors who came from the alliances. Several hours have passed since Ajuka Beelzebub-sama developed the method of taking down the monsters, and the battles are starting to overturn. Anti-monsters that were created to be very hard.

"Ajuka Beelzebub-sama and his servants created magic-circle technique problems that work on the monsters and they told the people in the alliance who are fighting on the front lines," The suited man said. "He started creating the techniques when the monsters first appeared while being in contact with Falbium Asmodeus-sama. I heard that he completed making it when the Gremory group went to visit him at the human world."

From what I remembered, Falbium Asmodeus-sama is in charge of the battle strategy. Thanks to the two Maou's who used their intellects, all of the anti-monster are now stalled and receiving damage. Wait die he just mentioned that the Gremory Group visited Beelzebub-sama!

[It is the Gigantic monsters VS Levia-tan!]

When the imagine changed, Serafall Leviathan-sama appears on the magic circle. "I heard that she couldn't sit back while the Underworld was in a crisis, so she left the Maou territory to start a fight with one of the Bandersnatch on her own," the white suited mand said as very thick ice appears on the magic circle. The wasteland turned into a World of Ice. Bandersnatch of course isn't safe from such an attack, and more than half of it's body is now frozen. …The demonic-power difference is way too large. A demonic-attack that can affect the land itself….. This is the power of Maou Leviathan…

The imagine changed once again and this time it's Tannin-sama and his servant Dragons have just cornered one of the Bandersnatch. They are now receiving the technique that works on them, there aren't many people who can withstand his fire breath, which is said to be at the same level as that of a Maou.

[Hahaue! Please do your best!]

Once again the the magic circle's imagine changed and it's a Kyuubi shoots a flame at a Bandersnatch. –It's Yasaka-san from Kyoto! The one on her back is the small priestess, Kunou. They are rampaging while leading many youkai in battle. Looks like the Youkai faction from Kyoto came to help out during the crisis of the Devils.

[Ah! Finally! One of the Bandersnatch has been stopped!]

The shout of the reporter can be heard from the magic circle. The first one to take down a Bandersnatch is… The alliance army led by Emperor Belial! The humanoid Bandersnatch is lying on the ground defeated. Most of its enormous body is destroyed and it seems as if it's no longer capable of moving. I can hear the roars of victory across the screen. In this advantageous situation, it seems like all the Bandersnatch will be taken down within half a day. The problem is…

"The remaining problem would be Jabberwocky who is heading towards the capital of the territory of Maou." The white suited man said that as he gets up from his seat. "Oh well sucks to be them."

"How can you say that! We got to help them!" I exclaimed.

"Oh how are you going to do that? You're in no state to help them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you even took a good look at yourself?"

"Again, what are you-" I immediately stopped the moment I saw my forearm more carefully. H-How didn't I-I notice this before? My arms are completely... scrawny... Bony-like to be more specific. I took off the sheets on my chest to notice that I thin as a toothpick. Wait, is it just me or am I starving? How could this be? I ate something before fighting against the Hero Faction. Wait I shouldn't feel hunger at all if I'm dead right? I shouldn't be also feeling sore either.

"There was something I wanted to say to you, but you prevented me from saying anything when you complain on about you stupid ecchi problems," the white suited man sighed all miffed like, sounding as if he was losing patience with me.

"W-Wait a m-minute," I stuttered, still processing what's going on with my body. I slowly stroke myself on the cheek to see if I could feel anything. I feel that my cheeks are completely dry. Don't tell me that I'm...

"Alive," the white suited man finished my last thought as if he was reading my mind.

"H-How could this be? Didn't you tell me that I'm already dead."

"Of course," he nodded. "But I was able to make a deal with Hades in return for your soul."

Hades... Wasn't he the god that was responsible for all this! It was him that gave the Hero Faction and Shalba the power of Samael's curse and send his grim reapers after Ophis. He was the mastermind behind of setting up the underworld with these anti-monsters.

The white suited man made a concern expression on his face the moment he realize what I was feeling from the reaction on my face. "I know what you want to get back on Hades, but remember the status your in. It took me three days in the real world to construct you a special vessel just for you soul to use. It's completely fragile state now because its like a newborn body."

I'm not sure if I clearly got it, but it seems this man created a new vessel just for me. Though I'm not sure how special this vessel is, I just hope it was better than my old body. However this new body so far is far worse than my old body, which was more worthless than crap.

"So wait," I said, allowing to taken that I just died, got my soul saved from this mysterious man, and received a new body that supposed to be special, but so far I can't find anything special about it. "I died for a second time and I'm no longer the Sekiryuutei right?"

"Yes," the white suited man affirmed with a nod.

*sigh...* I've died for a second time, and was saved, but this time was completely different. I've no longer have Ddraig and my so call special body is even more worthless than my old one.

"So do you want to know what happen to your friends after your death?"

! This snapped me out of my train of thought when the man said it to me.

"Of course!" I told him. "Tell me what happen to them."

"Well where do I begin?" The suited man cracked one side of the neck before he started talking about Rias and the others. "Well basically everyone is feeling shitty now since your gone. Rias Gremory locked herself in her bedroom, Asia is suicidal, Akeno is far worse than Rias that she escaping from reality, Koneko is crying her heart out with Ravel, and Yuuto is trying to hold his best, but is on the verge to crack."

How can he say that so nonchalantly as if it was nothing important!? I was about to say something, but the man continued.

"However they soon got over their depression," he added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sairaorg from the house of Bael came to the Gremory Castle to bring Rias back on her feet and did," the man continued, having a refreshing smile on his face. "They soon went to talk to Ajuka Beelzebub-sama, but soon were interrupted by Siegfried of the Hero Faction. How it end... well you should know."

! I did had a dream that Kiba fighting against Siegfried. Siegfried has the advantage while Kiba and the others were still depressed. I lend him my Ascalon and cheered the girls up! Then Kiba was able to defeat Siegfried and the girls were no depressed.

Wait that dream I had was actually real then!

"So you already know what happen in the confrontation ended no?" The white suited man asked me a rhetorical question. "After that fight Kiba received all of the Demonic Swords of Siegfried and the Gremory group got out of their depression when they realize that you are still alive. As we speak they are right now at the battle field fighting against the Khaos Brigade in your honor. To be frank with you, Gasper actually defeated a core member all on his own."

They are all fighting for me...? Just hearing that gave me a great burst of happiness. But now I no longer have Ddraig... how can I... go back to them now that I'm useless now...

"Oh I forgot to mention something," the white suited said as he remembered something important to him.

He offered me his right hand. "Hello former Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou, my name is Father Time and I'm here to ask you if you know of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

* * *

"To think that the Jabberwockey was easily defeated against Ajuka Bleezebub."

"Well that what's happen when you go face to face with super-devil, Georg. It sure would be terrifying for me if I fought one of them myself in this state."

"So what we're going to do now Cao Cao? We lost a quiet a bit of man power during the monster crisis. Leonardo and I are no longer be activate, Heracles is in imprisoned, and Jeanie is on the verge to death due to overdose of the Chaos Break."

"I know what you mean Georg, so that's why I'll start by rebuilding the entire Khaos Brigade with the stolen power of Ophis. But due to the situation on hand I'll go under hiding."

"What are you talking about? The moment we return back to our base, you went to Sakra to trade your eye of Medusa and trade it for the eye of Graeae to start rebuilding the Hero Faction. You already located the newest Sekiryuutei and abducted him."

"Well if I hadn't abducted him, someone else will and use him for their own benefit."

"So what your plans with him? Are you going to use our old methods like we did with the rest of the Sacred Gear users?"

"No, actually I want to decide to take a different approach. Instead of using our old methods, I instead want to mold this new Sekiryuutei into my liking. I want mold him into my greatest creation as of yet! Yes, I will call this project the Hero Project. Now Georg, let's watch my master plan on unfold."

* * *

Weird... I had another dream of him... Of Issei Hyoudou and his lively friends.

But this time it's different. Ise isn't there at all and most of them are grieving. Could it be possible that Ise died? I thought he was a goner till I heard his voice when that Yuuto-fellow was fighting against that white hair swordsman. He's tried to encourage him and the girls who were with Yuuto, but he words couldn't reach them, so I decided to help him. I repeated very word he said and even loan him a sword that I had in my possession. I even cheered up the girls for him too. Just seeing them smiled made me feel relieved.

There was also a dream of children crying too. I heard Ise's voice trying to know what happen to these children, so I decided to ask them what was the problem. They told me they were crying because they were scared of the big monsters. That's why I what Ise that I would appear when they draw a circle and press the middle by saying [Zoom Zoom Iyaaan!]

It was an odd dream indeed.

_*Drip Drip* _

"...Ahh?" I opened up my eyes to a dark, unfamiliar ceiling. Oh my head hurts so much... it's throbbing so much after hearing a single water drop hit the ground. Do I have some hangover or something.

I lifted myself up from the uncomfortable bed I was laying to feel excessive back pain. Holy crap! Why in the world did I lay my back on top of this uncomfortable bed in the first place? I cracked my back by bending backwards to subside the pain which it worked.

I got off from my bed and stretched out my arms and legs. I still heard that irritating dripping sound from the sink that was at the corner of the room. I slowly lumbered to it unsteadily. By the time I approached it I quickly turned the faucet to turn off to stop the water from dropping.

Ah... that feel a whole lot better now. Peace and quiet is truly blissful.

"Huh?" I raised my head to the dirty mirror that was hang above the sink. I quickly wiped off the dust to see my reflection. Though I can barely see through anything in this dark room, I was fortunately to able to see my reflection thanks to the sunlight that went through prison cell window that hit down right at the corner where the sink is at.

I need to see my reflection. Right now I can't remember a thing thanks to this awful headache. Maybe looking at my own face, I might remember my own identity. Maybe I'm this Ise person I kept dreaming about. That could make sense since its unlikely for me to dream of someone I barely know... right?

"*Sigh,* great," I grumbled after seeing my reflection. I turned the faucet back on and splashed myself with cold water to get a wake up call. I felt more alive and the headache soon to began to fade. I took a better look at myself.

I look nothing like Ise. My hair is unkempt black and my eyes are green. My skin tone seemed to be a bit fairer than his. I'm look like I'm in shape like Ise is, however, I a bit more slim than Ise is and a bit shorter than he is too. Heck we don't even resemble one another. The only thing I can relate myself to Ise is that we look Japanese. Well I think I am Japanese, I guess but I don't know. I can't remember a single thing about myself.

If I'm not Ise then why I do I have dreams of him? This doesn't make sense to me at all.

_*Clink Clang* _

There was loud sound of metal hitting the ground outside of my room. Was this all coincidence that a sound out of this room or is there someone else here beside me? I warily advanced to the door. I carefully opened the door with as little sound I could make. I opened it enough to make a small gap to peak through. It seem deserted from one side of the hallway and I decided to open the rest of the door.

I checked both sides of the hallway before taking my leave from the room I was in. Unlike the room I was just in, the rooms were lite with dim lights. Sure I can barely see where I'm going in the hallway, but at least I can see better than the room I woke up in.

After wondering down the hall I soon discovered a fleet of stairs heading downstairs. I slowly headed down with my hand holding on to the handrail. By the time I reached down, I discovered a spacious dusty room with antique machinery almost everywhere. Am I in some sort of factory?

_*Sob, Sob*_

Huh? Is there someone here?

I walked where the sound of the crying from. There in the center of the floor was a small elementary school girl, who's on her knees and covering her face with her hands as she sobbed. I slowly approached her.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"M-My mommy and d-da-daddy are dead," She sobbed.

"Mommy and daddy?" I swiveled my head back and forth to see not a single corpse. I felt that there was something wrong what this girl just told me. Heck I can sense my fight or flight response are telling me to run just by looking down at this poor lonely girl.

"Ah... where exactly did they die?" I had to ask even though its wrong to ask this for someone who properly lost her parents so recently, but somewhere in my heart is telling that what this girl is saying is false.

"They got eaten."

"E-Eaten by who?"

"By me!"

I tripped backwards as the little girl's body began to morph. Her body began to enlarge into more monstrous shape. She was ten larger than the regular size she was once in. Her lower body took form of a octopus with eight tentacles, her her young innocent face into a older, malevolent demeanor. She eyed me as if I was a prey and she the predator.

I squirmed backwards in fear for a quick moment before getting back up and make a break for it.

"_**Come back**_ **_here!_**"

Though I wasn't looking back, I could sense the girl lashed out on of her tentacles at me. I quickly dove down in evade the the vicious swing of that girl, allowing the tentacle to strike down one of the old machinery in the factory.

Shit! I could have died back there. What kind of BS is this? Oh please tell me is a dream?

"Ouf!" I soon found out that this wasn't a dream the moment I tripped over a steel pipe that was on the ground. And man... it hurts.

"_**Hahaha... You have no where to**_** run**." I rolled myself to my back to see the monstrous girl slithering to me. She wrapped on of her tentacles around my legs and lifted me up side down. She dragged me closer to her. She sniffed me as if I was delicious delicacies. "**_Ah yes you smell tasty_ _indeed._**" _**  
**_

I closed my eyes in fear and waited for my life to be over. Well I at least lived a good life I guess. Even though I have no idea who I am and have weird dreams of this Ise person.

"_**Any last words?**_"

"Matter of fact, I do; Goodbye."

There was unfamiliar voice coming somewhere in the floor. I opened to my eyes in time to see a golden spear pierce through the monster's stomach. She perished into dust, causing me to have a nasty drop to the ground face first.

"Ouch..." I groaned, rubbing my precious face after I hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" I shifted my eyes to see a handsome, young Chinese man with short black hair asked. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire. His black bangs are blocking one of his eyes. Odd, though he's Chinese, speaks Japanese so fluently.

"Uh, yeah." I told him as I got up. I quickly patted off the dust on my clothes. "Thanks um..."

"Cao Cao," the man replied his name. "And you are?"

"I... um..." I put my hands on top of my head while trying to think of my true name.

Cao Cao raised a brow. "Oh you don't have one?"

"No, I can remember a single thing about myself," I confessed sheepishly, looking away from Cao Cao's eyes.

Though I can vaguely see through the dark floor, I swore that I saw a suspicious grin on his face when I look back up. "If you want a name then I'll give you one."

"Um, yeah sure." I said, accepting his offer awkwardly. He spoke in a tranquil demeanor, albeit I couldn't help but to find this a tad suspicious. He showed up out of the blue right before that thing was about to devour me. He saved me and all, however I find this man very nostalgic in a bad way. I don't know why, but I just do.

"Alright for now you shall known as Rei," Cao Cao declared while he picked up the golden spear that was used to kill that monster that almost killed me. He skillfully twirled it with his fingers and patted the spear on his shoulder. He offered me his other hand. "Come with me Rei. Let me introduce you to the world of the heroes."

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter of Death & Rebirth. Give me your honest opinion. **

**In the next chapter of Death & Rebirth: Ancient Artifact of War... The Horse of War...Inauguration...New Allies...**

**Next time in Death & Rebirth: A New Road **


	3. Chapter 3: A New Fate

**Chapter 03: A New Fate**

* * *

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were mention in the last book of the New Testament of the Bible. The last book was known as the Book of Revelation of Jesus Christ to Saint John the Evangelist at six one through eight. The chapter tells of a book or scroll in God's right hand that is sealed with seven seals. The lamb of God, or lion of Judah, opens the first four of the seven seals, which summons four beings that ride out on white, red, black, and pale horses. Although some interpretations differ, in most accounts, the four riders are seen as symbolizing Conquest, War, Famine, and Death, respectively. The Christian apocalyptic vision is that the four horsemen are to set a divine apocalypse upon the world as harbingers of the Last Judgment."

It's been under less than an hour since I, Issei Hyoudou, woke up in the house of Father Time. I recently found out that I died from Samael's curse and now I'm no longer the Sekiryuutei. Thanks to Father Time I was able to find out what happen to ORC members and the underworld after the Monster Crisis.

Right now I'm sitting on a wheel chair that is being pushed by Father Time's maid, who named Nimue, due my psychical state I'm in and listening to what Father have to say about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. So far he's telling me the rudimentary of the horsemen, which I somewhat comprehend. I did remember hearing of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse before. The church trio once mention about the horsemen once in the club room I think.

"So any questions?" Father Time asked by the time we reached by the elevator.

"Why does this have to do with me?" I responded back with a straight forward question with no time to spare.

"Oh?" Father made an innocent expression that only makes me feel more dubious of him. "What make you think the topic on hand has to do something with you?"

"Well what else did you bring me here?" I'm basically in a useless state. I'm no longer the Sekiryuutei. This new body is more useless than my old body, which was useless like crap. Why would anyone want to save someone pathetic like me in the first place?

"You're sharper than you look Hyoudou-san," Nimue giggled as the elevator appeared.

Father Time breathed out and let his shoulders down. "Fine, I'll tell you why I brought you back from the dead."

We all walked inside the elevator. Father Time pressed a last button that caused the elevator to go down.

"The reason I revive you from the grave started way back when the end of the Great War," Father Time began his explanation. "God of the Bible had created four powerful weapons that rival the power of the True Longinus and gave them to four unique individuals to lead his army of angels along side his Seraphs. However at the end of the war, all four horseman died with God of the Bible, leaving their ancient weapons behind."

The elevator stopped after hitting the final floor. The door opened to reveal a dim room where there is a spotlight shown above four display cases, which one of them is completely empty. The other three contained a huge broad sword, archery's bow, and a golden scale respectively.

"These are the weapons of the horseman." Father Time clarified as I awed in amazement.

While I looked into each of these cases, I turned my attention to the empty case. There a small name tag on the concern of the case. I rolled the wheels on my wheelchair to get a better look at the name tag.

"Scythe of Death?" I read out. I shifted my gaze to Father Time. "What happen to the scythe?"

"I gave it away to Hades in return for you soul." Father said as if it was nothing.

! He gave away a one of a kind item for a useless soul like me!?

"Sigh, don't worry about it." Father let go more air from his mouth after looking at my astound expression. "I'm going to get it back soon enough."

"Huh? How?"

"Oh your the one who's going to be the one who'll bring it back to me."

"Eh!? Me?" I pointed to myself as Father Time nodded.

"Of course. Remember you asked me why the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and me bringing you back from the dead are relevant?"

I nodded.

"Well since you're no longer the Sekiryuutei, I thought turning you into one of the next horsemen."

* * *

A circle made out of blue light appeared beneath Cao Cao's feet. I, Rei, wasn't sure how to react after seeing that. Cao Cao had a puzzle look on his face after seeing my face.

"Ah that's right." He snapped his finger while making an expression as if he realize something. "This is your first time traveling via teleportation circle right? Oh you don't need to worry about much. Please come." I was hesitant at first, but I step on the circle that Cao Cao called teleporation circle and closed my eyes as I held on to Cao Cao's arm. My body tense up the moment I felt the light enveloped around us.

"We're here."

I opened my eyes to see... the inside of some cavern? I released my hands from Cao Cao's arm to take a better look. I went to one of the stalagmite and tapped on it.

"No way! This is for real!?" I exclaimed spontaneously. I'm completely speechless. We actually teleported from that factory to this cavern! This truly amazing! Before I could even say more, Cao Cao quickly cupped my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh..." He whispered.

His one good eye rolled upwards. I gaze up to the ceiling . I couldn't be see a thing till... light! That's right! I see light coming from the tip of the Cao Cao's spear. I muffled in surprise as a orb of light appeared on the spear like it was a magic, but Cao Cao is still looking up in the ceiling. Still curious myself, I decided to see what exactly Cao Cao is looking.

My eyes widen as I realize a colony of bats all staring down at me all timid like and scared.

"It's best to keep your voice down." Cao Cao whispered as he released his hand from my mouth. "We don't want to startle these little fellas do we?"

I shook my head to the side.

"Good, come along now."

I followed Cao Cao through a passage within the cavern for the next hour or so. We went through tunnels, cross a unsteady timber brigades, and slowly skidded my feet through a cliff side path, which I nearly fell off from, to the end of our destination which was a...

"Dead end?" I couldn't help to wailed out after experiencing life death situation multiple times that I wanted to give up and go home, even though I don't know where home exactly. I was about to chew out Cao Cao till he did something with his spear.

_*Tap, Tap*_

"Password chicken. "

! There's a voice behind the dead end!

"Pie," Cao Cao replied.

The password are chicken and pie!? I feel like saying that back at them, but a circle of light with some sort of equation appeared and the dead end vanished. What appeared in place of the dead end was an elevator!

"Rei, are you coming in?" Cao Cao asked, who was already in the elevator waiting for me!

"Y-Yes!" I hastily stepped in before the door could close. Cao Cao then pressed a button that made the elevator go down. There was an awkward silence between the two of us as elevator music was playing. There was a loud ding sound that indicated that we reached our floor.

"Rei, let me be the first to introduce you to my empire, the Khaos Brigade." Cao Cao introduced me to what was behind the door with a keen voice that left me stupefy as the doors reveal what was outside.

"Ah my eyes!" I quickly shield my eyes as a bright light came appeared when the elevator doors opened. After my eyes were adjusted to the bright lights I was able to see an underground city! It's very modern city too. There are multiple tall buildings, stores, roads, and even fast food restaurants here! Heck I'm even seeing a few cars driving down the road!

"Amazing ins't it?" Cao Cao, who standing next to me, smiled.

My mouth was open, but no words were coming out. All I could do was bob my head like a bobble head.

"Oh look our ride is here."

My eyes nearly popped out from my head after a pearl white limousine parked right in front of us!

"W-Wait," I stuttered.

"What?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To my place."

"You're place?"

Cao Cao nodded. "Come, we shouldn't delay any longer. I have a meeting to attend to."

I followed Cao Cao into the limousine. There I sat on one of the black leather sofas inside a cross from Cao Cao. I sat down all awkward and tense, unsure how to feel on sitting on something so luxurious like these sits.

"Rei what's wrong?"

I turn my gaze to Cao Cao.

"N-Nothing," I stuttered.

"You sure? You haven't eaten right? Here have some food." Cao Cao reached for the mini refrigerator. There he grabbed out a plate fill wiht appetizing foods. He passes me the plate. "Here, have a bite."

"Ah thanks..." I began to chow down on the food. I made face fill of ecstasy after taking a small bite. My goodness, I was more hungrier than I thought. I was soon given a drink from Cao Cao and it went well with the food I was eating.

While I continue munching, Cao Cao cleared his throat.

"Rei, there is something I need to tell you."

"Somfhing to me?" I mumble with a mouth full of food.

"Yes," Cao Cao nodded. "It has to do with you, me, and this village."

I nearly chocked on my food after hearing that. After banging a fist into my chest and chugged my drink down, I caught my breathe. "You called this a village?" I had to asked dubiously, knowing that this is "village" is more like a kingdom.

* * *

_Ise's POV_

"What did you say?"

"I want you, Issei Hyoudou, to become the next one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

I couldn't believe was hearing. Father Time wants me to become a Horsemen of the Apocalypse that's mention within the bible! I don't know how to respond to this.

"Oh? You don't want to be one?" I can clearly tell that Father Time was teasing me with that playful tone.

"O-Of course!" I answered, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "But why me of all people?"

Father Time blinked for a moment then started to crack up loudly as if my question was a joke. "You're kidding right?" He wipe a tear off his eye.

"No, I'm not," I said.

Father Time stopped laughing and looked at me with a humorless frown.

"Fine if you really want to know then I'll tell you." Father Time used the bottom part of his cane to tapped the floor. Soon scenery changed in a blink of an eye. We're no longer in the basement with the weapons of Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were placed and we're in-

_"__It's the colour of the woman I love. Buchou. Rias Gremory is the woman I love. I want the woman I love to win. I want to protect the woman I love. I want to fight for the woman I love. I…..I!"_

"Wait I remember this!" I exclaimed as I see myself wearing the Crimson Cardinal Promotion armor for the first time while facing Sairaorg with his lion armor and confessing my feelings to Rias during the final match of the Rating Games for the Gathering of the Youth Devils event.

_"I will defeat you in front of the woman I love and the children who follow me! For my dream! For the children's dream! For Rias Gremory's dream! Today I will surpass you! I looooooooove Rias Gremory!"_

I watched myself make the first move and head toe to toe with Sairaorg into the most important fight of our lives. I watch myself delivered punches Sairaorg and he punched me back. I can even hear the crowds getting heated up. I remember how intensify this match for me as Father Time tapped the the bottom of his cane to the ground, causing us to teleport back to basement where all the remaining weapons of the Horsemen stand.

"So why do you think I revived you from the dead?" Father Time asked as his neck twitched.

"Was it because of my armor transform from red to crimson?" I guessed thoughtfully.

"Yes." Father Time smiled. "It's the only reason why I brought you revised in the first place. Though you're a power idiot, you were able to preform an amazing phenomenal like changing the aura of the Sekiryuutei like that. Performing phenomenons like that makes you a perfect candidate to become a Horseman. "

"I-I don't know what your talking." I looked away from Father Time's face as my face turn red. "I-I had help from one of the past Hakuryuukou."

"Don't be so modest." Father placed a hand on my shoulder. "He only help you because he was impressed by your determination and charisma. That's why..."

Father Time snapped his fingers and everything turn black again. The only things that was showing any light were the three artifacts that belong to the Apocalyptic Horsemen, which aren't no longer in their cases and levitating in midair. I turn my head back and forth then to side to side to see that Father Time was now gone.

"You must choose the weapon that will fight by you for all eternity." Father Time isn't here, but I can still hear his voice as if he was still next to me.

The three weapons of the horsemen orbited closer to me, releasing intense holy aura that envelop all over them. Each one of these weapons pass by my eyes one by one.

"So Issei Hyoudou, which would you choose. Would it be the White Bow of Conquest?"

The white archer's bow stopped right in front of me. Just by looking at it, I can clearly tell what kind of type of user it would need to bring outs it full potential. It needed someone who could be a technique type, which I greatly lack in.

"Or will it be the Scale of Famine?"

The archer's bow moved away as the golden scale moved to the spot where the bow use to be. Just like last time I can tell what kind of user this weapon needs to bring out its full potential. This scale requires someone with great wizardry skills and this is clearly a support type weapon. Though weapon could be very useful, it's not what I need.

The golden scale moved as the giant, wide broad sword took its place. Odd... this sword is standing out from the rest. It's like it was beckoning me. It's emitting more holy aura than the bow and scale combine. The blade looks very rusty and ancient like, but I can this sword is far superior than all the mythological swords I seen in my life. I can tell this sword change its shape and attribute like Kiba's Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith. It posses more destructive power than Durandal and Gram's combine. It's properly even sharper than Arthur's Caliburn.

I don't posses great swordsmanship like Kiba, Xenovia, Siegfried, or Arthur, yet I can feel that I bring this weapon to its true potential. I having a tremendous feeling that this sword and I were fate to meet. I never meet such feeling before in my life. Without even realizing it my body started to move. My trembling, scrawny hands reached out, trying to get my hands on the handle of the sword. By the time I realized this, I was out of the wheel chair and on my two own weak feet and hand both hands touching the glass case where the sword was placed. I was back in the basement where Father Time was standing right next to me.

"Oh? Are you going to with the Sword of War then?" I can see he was pleased with my choice of weapon from the reflection of the case.

"Yes," I answered, leaning my head on the case. "I don't know why, but I feel like this sword was meant for me."

"The Sword of War once belong to the the original red Horseman of War, who I might say was the power type within the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," Father added.

A power type... just like me...

"Issei, do you know what planning to do with this sword now that you have selected it?" Father Time asked.

"No," I said without taking my eyes away from the sword.

"I'm going to put the Sword of War along with its original user's horse and convert them into gauntlet to create a new Longinus-class Sacred Gear."

! Now that has grabbed my full attention.

"W-What do you mean?" I turned my entire body in a a hundred and eight degrees. I couldn't stand properly on my own two feet so I ended up leaning back on the case. Is it me or am I out of breathe?

"I'm going to convert the Sword of War and its original owner's horse to a Sacred Gear to replace the one you used to have."

"Y-You mean creating a new Boosted Gear?" I assumed.

"Yup," Father Time said. "I may not look like it, but I have the skills to create Sacred Gears that are far superior than Azazel could ever make."

Then a thought came to mind.

"What does the horse have to do with this?"

Father Time gawk in my words. "You got to be kidding me right? Wait, no I forgot that you barely even know the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse even exist in the first place."

He pulled a handkerchief from his vest and used to wipe his forehead while sighing.

"Though God of the Bible has created the weapons of the apocalyptic horsemen that can rival that power is greater than the True Longinus, the only way to can activate this power rely on the horses that they ride," Father Time explained.

Well that's something interesting to know I guess.

"However the convergent of the horse and the sword will have to wait though," Father added causing a question mark appeared above my head.

"What do you mean that has to wait?" I said loudly right at the moment Father Time turned around to leave.

Father Time grimaced as if he didn't wanted me to pry about this. He expression changed back to his casual smile, but it looks a bit force though. He cleared his voice and said: "Well you are in no condition to fight the horse of war."

"Say what now?" I finally spoke up after hearing something I didn't suspect.

"In order to become a Horsemen of the Apocalypse you must first must prove yourself to become one," Nimue informed. "To prove yourself to be the next Horseman of War, you must first fight the horse of war, who said to be the strongest horse out of all the four horses, which posses powers that can rival the Top Ten strongest of the universe."

My jaw drop as my eyes widen so much that I thought they were going to roll off. "Eh!? I have to defeat a horse!"

"Well not completely," Father Time said. "You just need to prove yourself worthy to the horse of war. But before we can do that we have to recondition that body of yours."

He's right. I'm in no condition to fight some legendary horse with my so called "special" body. To be frank I would rather fight him with my old body than this one.

"So how long would it take to get me in peak condition to fight this horse?" I asked.

Father Time put a hand underneath his chin. "Hmm... Maybe a few years or even a decade, b-"

"But nothing!" I cut him off. "I can't wait that long to confront that horse!"

"I know but listen-"

"No you listen!" Father Time is trying his best to speak to an impulsive me, but I just ended up interrupting him again. "There are people that need me. Depend on me! Need me for emotional support and such! Before I was reincarnated as a devil I was a worthless nobody that everyone despised. But when Rias reincarnated me into a devil, it gave my life a more sincere purpose in life. I'm in debut with Rias and the others. I want to return as them as soon as possible."

Father Time gave out a resigning sigh. "They really mean that much to you huh?"

"Of course," I nodded. "They mean the whole world to me."

Father Time took in another deep breath. "Alright I'll take you to the Horse of War. However be careful what you wish for."

* * *

_Rei's POV_

"So let me get this straight. We live in a world where all mythologies exist at once and these "Sacred Gears" were created by God of the Bible who died during a great war between angel, fallen angels, and devils, where four original Maous also died in this so call war," I summarized.

"Yes," Cao Cao said before taking a sip of his drink.

"And you also told me that we posses one of the most powerful Sacred Gears which are called Longinus, which its power can even rival a God if mastered right?" I continued, which Cao Cao nod.

"Uh-huh, go on," Cao Cao insists that I continued.

"So last year or so you created an organization that fill with gifted humans with Sacred Gears to face against a great threat that consist of evil Fallen Angels and Devils working side to side to manipulate the chief-leaders of other mythologies to due their biding, however, in your last confrontation you lost a lot of man power," I finished.

"That's about right," Cao Cao said as the limousine parked right at the entrance of a tall skyscraper building, which was properly the tallest building in Cao Cao's so call "village."

"Come Rei, let me show you around the base of our organization." Cao Cao opened the door of the limousine and took the lead while I followed him from behind. We entered the lobby of the building, where multiple people gathered socializing one another immediately stopped talking and everything went silent as they all stared at us. To be more specific at me.

Then they began to have another conversation with one another again, but this time it was more quieter and they continue to stare at me. I couldn't understand what exactly were they saying. They were all speaking in different language than Japanese that was for sure. However there was one word I was able to pick up.

Sekiryuutei: Red Dragon Emperor. That was the one word I was able to pick as Cao Cao and I walked through the lobby. When we reached the elevator a thought cross my mind. How did I know that? How do I know what Sekiryuutei meant? It was the first time I heard the world yet I knew what exactly what it meant.

"What's wrong Rei?" Cao Cao asked as we reached the elevator.

"Nothing." I waved my hand and just ignore the fact I knew what Sekiryuutei meant.

We got inside the elevator and Cao Cao pressed a button with the highest number. We waited about a few minutes to reach the highest floor. We walked out to a nice rug hallway where the both of us headed to a double door room in the end of the hallway, where its guarded by soldiers wearing light armor.

"You're late."

My body winced out of surprise and fright after hearing unfamiliar voice from behind. Cao Cao and I both turn around to see a young man who's face hidden beneath the hood of a silver robe with detailed accessories.

"You better have a good excuse why your late for the meeting," the silver robe man said.

"Well of course," Cao Cao said as he direct his attention to me. "I went to rescue a new recruit to the Hero Faction."

"New recruit?" Now the silver robe man moved his gaze straight at me. "New recruit..." He slowly approached me. My started to tense up the moment he place a hand on my shoulder and slowly whispered: "Are you the one who posses the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet?"

"What?"

"Are you the one who posses the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet?" he repeated.

_*Bump Bump*_

"Argh!" There was a sharp pain in my left hand. I shoved the enigmatic man away from me and fell on one knee.

_"You dare think we'll accept him as one of our own!"_

_"Why him!? Why does he posses the trait that none of us posses!?"_

_"Stop this! Didn't you refuse to accept him into the clan? So why are you putting so much pressure on a child that you don't even want!"_

_"Are you going to decide what you want or what you clan want."_

What the...!? It's as if different numbers of memories were overlapping in my mind, but I was able decipher some of these memories. The first vision I saw was young black hair mother wearing a lovely red and orange kimono holding a newborn child in her arms with multiple elderly nobles in a washitsu-like room. The second vision reveal one of the elderly nobles with some younger nobles arguing about something of the child. The third vision is the mother and the same elderly noble I've been seeing for the last two visions arguing about the same child again. And the last vision showed a young, attractive girl around age with a concern expression on her face.

Who memories are these? I know these aren't Issei's memories, so are these mine?

"Rei! Are you alright?" Cao Cao asked, who ran up and kneed down to my height. "You're sweating to death!"

"Huh?" I realize my clothes were drench with sweat and I was panting as well. I also had my right hand holding on to my left wrist firmly. The sharp pain in my right hand was gone.

"Come on Rei," Cao Cao said, helping me back up on my feet. He turned his head to the silver robe man. "Tell Rizevim to postpone the meeting a bit longer. I need to-"

"No, I'm fine," I assured Cao Cao, jerking him off of me and tried to stand on my own. "Go to your meeting. I think I can handle myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

Cao Cao grimaced. "Well take this." Cao Cao passed me a plastic card. "There is an employer's key to all of the rooms. You can rest in one of the suites that are one the floor below."

"Thanks," I said, putting the key away. "I'll go now."

I headed back inside the elevator and pressed the button that was below the floor. As the door slowly closes, I see the silver robe man staring back at me. I saw his mouth moved, but I couldn't what exactly what he was saying, but then it hit me. It was the same question he asked me before.

_"Are you the one who posses the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet?"_

Cao Cao mention that I posses one of these Longinus that could defeat a God if I can master it. Could it be what that robe man was saying. '_The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet... Is per chance my Longinus?'_ I thought to myself as I look to my left hand.

I sighed wearily as the elevator stopped on the next floor.I'm very exhausted and there is so much that I taken in today and didn't have the time to settle. Properly a nap or something might help me. I pulled out the employer's member key and went to the first I came across on the second highest floor. I inserted the key then opened the door and what I found was a half-naked beauty waiting inside.

…Eh?

Vermilion hair that seemed to be embodying waves of raging flames.

A face of beauty different than that of a Japanese, and crimson pupils that opened wide in astonishment at my surprise appearance.

Undilutedly pale white limbs clad in black lace, almost like the first snow.

Beautiful. I couldn't think of any other word that could express her features.

She was like a painting of a goddess. And just like a divine goddess, it left no room for any feelings of lust. She simply snatched away one's eyes.

But… for what reason was a girl getting dress here in the first place!?

_'Maybe I should have_ knock?' I thought as I continue to stare ignorantly.

"Hiiii―"

The girl leaked a small shriek as if her throat was cramped. Following that came the sound of the girl taking a large, deep . If the girl screamed now, the blame would definitely fall on the guy's side.

"Please wait a minute! I understand how you feel. It might have been an act of God but I certainly won't make any excuses for what I have clearly seen." I did not try to find anyone responsible for giving birth to this feeling of bitterness of being seen bare by a complete stranger wasn't something I couldn't imagine.

That's why―

"That's why I'll take off my clothes too and let's call it even," I state what was on mind boldly as I take off my shirt.

"NOOOOO! A BEEEAASTTT!"

And thus, a scream tore the silence of the evening and pierced the heavens. That was the truth.

* * *

_Ise's POV_

"Hmm? Did you hear that?" Father asked as he, Nimue, and I transported to barren wasteland where the warm air gust throw my fragile body.

"Now you mention I did a heard voice of a young woman," I said, remembering a vague scream when we arrived to wasteland. Actually the scream reminds me of the screams of the girls I peek with Matsuda and Motohoma. But there no other woman beside Nimue here with us. Must be the heat of sun affecting my mind or something.

"Nimue, can you summon the Sword of War." Father requested politely.

"Yes master." Nimue did what she told and created a large red magic circle beneath our feet. The sword slowly draws itself out from the magic circle with its handle coming out first. The magic circle disappeared as the half the blade came out from it.

Nimue then walked over to me and created another magic circle what appeared out of it was a dull gray gauntlet. She attached it to my left hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is the gauntlet that you'll use to absorb the sword and horse of War to convert them into a Longinus class weapon," Nimue said as she moved my wheel chair closer to the sword. Since I barely have any strength Nimue had to move my left hand on the handle of the sword. She slowly back away where Father Time stood, which was about twenty meters away.

"So what?" I yelled.

"You need to say the chant!" Father Time yelled back.

Ah that right! Father Time did told me about the chant right before. He told me the only way for me to call the horse of war is to call is to chant out the words of the book of Revelation where the Horsemen of War appears.

I took in on last breath before beginning the chant. "When He broke the second seal, I heard the second living creature saying, "Come." And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him."

The sword began to glow a bright red light while dark clouds appear in the sky with the sounds of thunder. In a matter of seconds I can heard the loud sound of a horse galloping and a cry of a horse neighing in the sky.

* * *

**Well this is where the chapter ends. ****I know its another cliff hanger, but I always love doing this to you guys. ****Yes I'm making Issei Hyoudou into a horseman to replace his Boosted Gear, which Rei is now in possession.**

**A lot of you must be wondering what will happen to A Second Chance since I'm putting on hiatus and worried I might give it up for good. Don't worry about it. For fact I'll announce to everyone that the next chapter of A Second Chance will come out in early June for sure or till I finish this arc (which is in two chapters now.) Which ever comes first.**

**Though I know you guys can imagine the description of the OC, I decide to give you all imagines on what the OC characters look like so you can grasp a better description of them.**

**Rei: Barasa Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha (His hair black though)**

**The redhead girl that Rei just encountered in the bedroom: Stella Vermilion from Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry**

**Now to the next chapter...**

**In the next chapter of Death & Rebirth:**

**The Red Horse... A bet of freedom... Resolution... Dagger... The hidden truth of Ise's new vessel.**

**Next time in Death & Rebirth: The Gambler of Life**

**Rei: So this is my Longinus: the Boosted Gear.**


	4. Darkness & Light Pt 01

**Chapter 04: Light & Darkness PT01**

* * *

**I originally wanted this chapter to continue, but I have to split this into two halves, which works for me. Forgive me, but as soon I finished the next chapter, I'll start working on A Second Chance. **

* * *

_Rei's POV_

"So let me get this straight. After you left the elevator you opened the first door with the employer's key I gave out and entered a room where a member of the Magician Faction was changing in and you tried to makes things up for her by stripping yourself?" Cao Cao summarized.

"Yes," I nodded sheepishly, too shame to look back at her.

It's been a few minutes after I accidentally walked into a beautiful girl changing her clothes. I was son brought into another suite where I have a conversation with Cao Cao, who's greatly upset and confuse with my predicament. He sat down one of the chairs in the room trying to process my side of my story while I sat down sheepishly on the bed.

"Well Rei, I really don't know what to say," Cao Cao said it while rubbing the temples of his forehead.

"Should I go apologize?" I asked as I scratch the back of my head.

"I guess," Cao Cao shrugged. "But I doubt that will make her forgive so easily."

I grimaced. "Oh? Why not."

Cao Cao let out a sigh as he got off from his seat. "The girl you just walked into was none other than Astrid Brunhilde, descendant of the original shield maiden and Valkyrie Brunhilde of Norse Mythology."

"And?" I cocked my head. "What does that have to do with that?"

"Well it has to do with pride of being a descendant of true legend," Cao Cao explained. "What you just did was that you witnessed a reaction of someone noble like Astrid that you weren't suppose to, which hurt her pride. She properly wants retribution for this too."

"So is there anything I can do to make this right?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cao Cao said, showing an expression that he literally doesn't know what to do. "We need to go speak leader of the Magician's Faction and see if we can settle things peacefully."

* * *

_Ise's POV_

I was lost for words when I noticed a beautiful large creature coming out from the thundering, dark cloudy sky. A horse dressed in pure red armor came galloping from the clouds to the ground with red flames on its back and having a radiant, flaming holy aura all over its body. I became instantly hypnotize by its beautiful neigh. It's nostril flared up as its eyes narrowed to glare at me.

(_**Who dares summons** **me!?**) _The red horse blew out red flames out from its nostril after speaking so loudly. The horse then bends its head down to have a close up with me, who is holding the Sword of War. (_**Was it** **you?**) _

I swallowed the remaining saliva in my throat. "Yes!" I shouted clearly. "I, Issei Hyoudou, the former Sekiryuutei, has summoned you, horse of war to show my worthiness of becoming the next Horseman of War!"

(**_You!?_**_) _The Horse of War exclaimed.(**_The imbecile who tarnished the reputation of the Two Heavenly Dragon with your _****_obsession with_**_** breast!**) _

"Oh so you have heard of me then?" I asked with a nervous grin as a sweat drop went across the side of my face.

(_**Of course I have! I've been observing you ever since you reincarnation as a Devil.**_)

-! What!? This horse has been observing me for the last six months.

(**_Of course I_ _have!_**) The red horse hollowed as if he read my mind. (**_It's been my duty to observe very Sekiryuutei of each generation__._**)

"What!? Why?" I asked.

(**_It was the last order given to me by God of the_ _Bible._**) The red horse explained in a more self-possessed manner. (_**Before my beloved lord passed away, he requested me greatly to observe the wielders of the Boosted** **Gear, though he never explained to me in detail why I need to keep observe them.**_)**_  
_**

Why did God of the Bible requested the horse that belong to the Horseman of War to observe the Sekiryuuteis? This doesn't make sense to me. But something suddenly hit me.

"Horse of War!" I shouted. "I know why God of the Bible requested you to observe the Sekiryuutei!"

(_**Oh?**_) The Horse of War raised a brow. (_**If you know why God of the Bible has sent me to observe the Sekiryuutei, then tell** **me.**_) **_  
_**

I can tell that this horse is mocking me. I can clearly tell that he wants me to humor him, however...

"The reason why God of the Bible asked you to observe the Sekiryuutei was because of me!" I told him as he makes an expression as if he didn't suspected to hear that at all.

* * *

_Rei's POV _

Cao Cao and I went back to the highest floor again to meet up with core members of the Magician's Faction. We headed to the double door room, where turns to be the council room where the core members of each faction of the organization Cao Cao told me about.

We walked inside the room to find a large round table in the middle of the room, where I see Astrid and some other old woman who is dressed in a purple gothic lolita outfit and have her hair adorned with numerous ribbons.

The moment Astrid noticed my presence, her face redden in anger as if she didn't wanted to see me, which she properly did. I quickly looked away sheepishly and noticed the astound reaction of Cao Cao when he sees the purple gothic lolita woman.

"Walburga!? What are you doing here?" Cao Cao asked. "Astrid belongs to the Nilrem and you're from the Hexennacht. So why are you associated with her?"

"Oh haven't you heard?" the woman known as Walburga sneered in delight which kind of disturbed me. "I'm now in charged of so called "Magician Faction" of the Khoas Brigade now. The former leader had a terrible accident that he had to step down from power."

"If that is true, then why wasn't I informed by this?" Cao Cao asked, trying his best to conceal his anxiety.

"Well I discussed this over with everyone else who showed the meeting," Walburga said it as she widen her arrogant grin. She put her feet on the table as she leaned her chair back. "I've heard that pervert of yours just walked into my innocent subordinate's room while she was changing."

"Pervert?" I said out loud, realizing she was referring to me. "I'm no pervert!"

"Of course you are!" Astrid exclaimed, pointing her finger directly at me. "You, a peasant like yourself have soiled my precious body with those fifthly eyes of yours! Just the matter of fact, just having you to look at me makes me feel violated."

Astrid cover herself as she said that. Though this the first time hearing a girl said this to to me, I feel like this isn't the first time something like this happen to me. If I remembered correctly, this happened to Issei as well. There moments he peak at cute girl's dressing in their locker room. And I'll admit it, some of them did have a fine body.

"Oi! Look he's ogling right now!"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Astrid accused me for thinking lecherous thoughts. I was going to say something, but I realized there was a streak of drool underneath my lips.

"Ah... Sorry?" I apologized awkwardly while using my hand to rub the back of my neck.

"You think a simple apology will solve this!?" Astrid asked scornfully.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Grr..." Astrid gritted her teeth as a magic circle appeared right in her hand. What materialized from the magic circle is a sword that its blade is color orange as if it came out from being made by a blacksmith and even odd writing on the blade as well. "That's it! I had it with you!"

There was a light red aura that revolve around Astrid as an orange aura surround the sword with her. She raised her sword and swing it. As she swing the sword, a wave of fire that came out from the swing of the sword itself and headed straight at me.

_[Dodge!] _

It as if it was by instinct my body reacted on its own and leaped out the direction of the wave of fire, leaving the wave heading straight to Cao Cao! By the time I realize this, Cao Cao, who seemed rather nonchalant, summoned his golden spear and slice the wave into thin air.

"Oh is this a fight?"

We all turned round to see a man looks like a middle-aged man in his 40's with silver hair and blue eyes dressed silver robes. He looks vaguely familiar to me for some reason, however the bottomless and creepy aura from his body is making me too uncomfortable to even make me remember.

There was also that other silver robed man I meet earlier ago. What is he doing here?

"So what seems to be the problem?" the middle-aged man asked with a keen smile as Cao Cao and even the creep gothic lolita Walburga have a stiff expression on their faces.

...

We soon talked over with middle-aged man, who I find out his real name is Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the biological son of the original Maou Lucifer, about what happen to us. Though he is the son of the infamous devil, he seemed rather relax and understanding, or so I thought...

"So sonny here wants to makes amends to the feisty redhead over there," Rizevim said, referring me as "sonny" and Astrid as "fesity redhead", while stroking his long gray beard with a serious expression on his face. "Well there only one thing to do... Battle to the death!"

"Oh good for a minute there I thought-wait what!" It took me a while to realize what Rizevim-sama just said.

"A battle to the death," Rizevim repeated so causally as if he didn't say anything so peculiar. "And to make things more interesting, the loser must summit their life to the winner for all eternally."

"You're kidding right?" I asked with an exaggerated expression. "Is there some alternative we could take or something!?"

"Oh? Do you prefer to perform harakiri then?" Walburga suggested with a sly smile.

"Harakiri!? Are you nuts!?" I retorted back at Walburga. " Isn't that pushing the punishment way too far even if it was a major loss!?"

"Of course it was major," Astrid argued back with a stern expression. "Isn't the death penalty just natural after doing something to a princess like me? Normally, you should be tied to a log and sentenced to stoning by all the people in the nation, but letting the crime slide with just harakiri, you should really consider yourself special."

"Isn't that simply cooking yukhoe rather than a punishment?" I exclaimed.

"Isn't it already a great sacrifice with bleeding losses on my part that I'm letting you die an honorable death?" Astrid asked with a dark smile on her face.

"But I'm the one who is going to be bleeding though," I remind her in an irritated tone. I turn my head to Cao Cao, who was standing next to me. "Cao Cao, please say something!"

"Oh alright," Cao Cao slowly advanced to Rizevim, who seating in the biggest chair in the meeting room. "How much time are you willing to give us before the match begins?"

What the hell is Cao Cao doing!? I want to say out loud but I'm completely staggered at the moment to say anything.

"I'll give you 2 two hours to properly prepare your protege," Rizevim said, happy to see that Cao Cao is giving in to his demand. "Make sure to come back to the lobby after the time limit is up."

"I understand," Cao Cao bobbed his head.

He soon walked out of the meeting room and I quickly chased after him.

"Cao Cao, what the hell happen in there!?" I asked rudely when we were far away from the meeting room.

"Rei please calm down," Cao Cao requested in a tired tone. "Trust me, I would rather not have an inexperience fighter like yourself go against someone like Astrid."

"Then why the hell did you passively accept the challenge in the first place?" I questioned him with a brow of mine twitching in irritation.

"Because its no use talking yourself out of a situation if a madman like Rizevim is in it," Cao Cao said it bitterly.

All of my frustration immediately turned into fear after recognizing what Cao Cao meant by. I remember the chill I receive when I first saw Rizevim. Just remembering it makes my body quiver.

"So what we going to do now?" I asked, leaning my back to the wall of the hallway.

Cao Cao came up to me and put an arm on my shoulder. "Don't worry Rei. I-" Cao Cao stopped talking when a small magic circle appeared right next to his ear. He backed away and had a profound expression as if he was listening something grave. I could barely hear him, but I was able to hear "I'll be right there" from Cao Cao's mouth.

He looked back at me. "Rei, there a slight changes of plans."

For some reason I didn't like where this is going when Cao Cao said that.

* * *

_Ise's POV_

(**_You really believe that God of the Bible had made me observe over the Sekiryuutei for many eons just to scout out my new rider then!?_**) the Horse of War asked as he looked down at me with a cold stern expression.

"That's right!" I said, mustering the remaining strength I had to get up from the wheel chair. "And not any Sekiryuutei, it's me! Hyoudou Issei, the first Sekiryuutei who achieve power that equal or greater than the accused Juggernaut Drive!"

(**_You! You to be my rider!? Hehe... Hehehahahaha!_**) The red horse started to crack up as if I said something hilarious. He soon calmed down and regain his composure (_**Though I still view you a fool, you really do have your merits, especially for changing your armor from red to crimson. Alright, if you prove yourself worthy of being my new master, then I, Horse of War, will be your**** partner!**_) **_  
_**

The flaming holy aura that was around the horse of war soon to spread out. I was quickly engulfed by the bright light, blinding me in the process. By the time I was able to see, the scenery changed. The color of the sky is neon red and the barren wasteland was field with swords with their tips dug deep into the ground.

I was no longer holding the Sword of War and I was standing perfectly fine. I realize that my body was no longer weak and super scrawny like it was moments ago. I was back in the same condition I once before I was shoot with the arrow that had Samael's blood.

"Welcome young Issei Hyoudou," I turned around to see a handsome man in his early fourties dressed in an extravagant red robe with golden accessories. "It is I, Horse of War."

"Eh? But you look, you know... human," I said it in the best polite way, though my voice still sounded very awkward.

"I know," The Horse of War nodded. "This use to be the appearance of my old rider. Please, come with me."

I followed the human form Horse of War to the battlefield. As I continue to follow my hopefully future partner, I heard voices. Voices of soldiers on the battle field. Voices of young angels, fallen angels, and devil battling one another with light and demonic energy at one another. I can hear the cheers of the victories, the cries of anguish and sorrow, and the sound of destruction everywhere.

I stopped for a bit and turned my head to the side to see a battle of the three powers fighting one another. It was properly an illusion or I was nothing more a spirit that is walking through an actually battlefield. Neither way I can sense the intensity from the voices and the imagines I'm seeing.

"You see it, don't you?" the Horse of War asked quietly behind me. "The agony, the rapture, and the nothingness the soldiers endured during the war."

"Yeah, I do," I said deeply as a tear went down my cheek. I inhale and exhale some air before turning my back to Horse of War. "Tell me Horse of War, why did you show me this?"

"To show what I was original existed for," the Horse of War said as I noticed a new soldier coming into the field with red armor horse that's back is filled with red flames. It was the Horse of War and his original owner. The Horse of War galloped down the field as the horseman raised his sword and made a swing into the ground, annihilating everything in sight. "So tell me Issei Hyoudou, what are you planning to do with my power if you become the new Horseman of War?"

"I just want to go back to protect the ones I love," I told him my honest opinion as a gentle breeze cross my face.

"I see..." The Horse of War lifts up one of the swords that was buried in the ground. "You're answer is pure and I have no reason not to deny you a chance a test of worthiness of being my next rider. " The Horse of War twirled the sword skillfully in his hands and then stopped to point the tip of the blade directly at me. "Now let's see if your truly worthy of being my partner. En garde Issei Hyoudou."

* * *

_Rei's POV _

We quickly went down to the lobby without saying a single word to one another. Cao Cao created another small circle appeared right next to his ear and talked someone as the elevator went down. When the elevator reached to the lobby, the doors opened up to show a young good looking man with long brown hair that does down to his neck and gentle green eyes. He was dressed in a green shirt with a sleeveless brown jacket that has a furry collar, light blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Howdy," He greeted with a nice cheerful smile.

I checked the elevator to see if per chance someone else was, but the only one was Cao Cao, who I know wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. I looked back to the brown hair man and pointed to myself, which the young man nodded.

"Yeah, I was refering to you," he clarified. "The name is Lance Du Lac. Nice to meet ya."

"Y-Yes, it's good to see you too." I said, making an awkward smile. "The name is Rei."

Cao Cao cleared his throat. "Rei, Lance will be the once who'll mentor you for your fight against Astrid."

"Eh? If he's going to mentor me, what are you going to do then?" I asked.

"I have something I need to take care of," Cao Cao replied, sounding if he had somewhere to go in a hurry. "But I promise I'll be back to see the match. Lance, you promise that you'll handle his training and give him the "you know what"?"

"Don't worry, I will." Lance assured Cao Cao with a wave of a hand. "Now get going to whatever you need to do. I have everything under control."

Cao Cao bobbed his head and left the elevator and out to the door of the lobby. I waved good bye, but Cao Cao didn't look back to me. I turned to Lance, who created a magic circle underneath his feet.

"Come Rei," he beckoned me by waving his finger. "We have a lot of things to due to prepare you to fight against the Valkyrie."

I walked inside the magic circle and closed my eyes as the light of the magic circle flashes. By the time I opened them I was teleported to a beautiful grassland filled with trees and blossomed flowers everywhere.

"Rei, welcome to my domain." Lance tossed something to my direction.

I caught it. It was a dagger within its fancy looking scabbard. I drew out a rusty looking blade. "What's this?" I asked Lance when I raised my head.

"It's a key," Lance said.

"Key?" I cocked my head in puzzlement. "Key to what?"

"The key that will make you victorious against Brunhilde," Lance said, making a cunning smile.

* * *

**Well I originally wanted this chapter to continue to where Issei and Rei fight against their red color opponents, but I decide to save it for the next chapter, which plays well to end the first arc.**

**Astrid Brunhilde (the female OC) is the descendant of the true Valkyrie and Shield maiden Brynhildr/Brunhilde from the Norse Mythology. She was also known as ****Sigrdrífa in written in the poem Sigrdrífumál. If you want to learn more, go to the wikiapedia to learn more and her origin (Which the original Brunhilde/Brynhildr has play a huge role in Astrid's story.) **

******Though I haven't mention it yet, Lance Du Lac is the descendant of the original Lancelot Du Lac, the infamous knight of King Arthur's Court. Also Lance's description is Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy from Mobile Suit Gundam 00). **

******Also if you have forgotten by now, Astrid's description is ****Stella Vermilion from Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry**  


******Kudos for anyone who can guess why did Lance give Rei that dagger in the first place. **

******Also the next chapter of A Second Chance will be written June 1st. **

******Also let's go to the preview... **

******Deadly Duel to the Death...Unnatural abilities...Sunlight...Darkness...Compromise...Sacrifice...**

******Ise/Rei: This isn't over! **


End file.
